


5 in the morning

by MattLovesSand



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, some kind of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattLovesSand/pseuds/MattLovesSand
Summary: It’s not uncommon for Hajime to wake up at 5am from an unfinished nightmare.





	5 in the morning

It’s not uncommon for Hajime to wake up at 5AM from an unfinished nightmare. He often jolts awake in the dark, his breath caught in his throat as the panic from his dream tries to seize him. One half of his brain comforts him, telling him that there is no danger, and Hajime agrees as he sighs and throws off the covers.

Hajime stood in the small kitchen waiting for a tea kettle to whistle at 5 in the morning. The nightmare replays in his head as he leans against the counter, but it doesn’t cause him any discomfort. He often has nightmares of the operation, although he has no traumatic memories of it. In fact, he has no memories of it, having been put under before the procedure began.

The tea kettle whistled, snapping Hajime out of his train of thought. He pulled the water off the stove and poured it.

He moved to the living room. Sitting on the sofa, Hajime ran his hand through his hair. His fingers brushed along the scars on his scalp and in his hairline, sending shivers down his spine. It was the thought of the operation that made him anxious. He looked around his living room, taking a small sip of his tea. His eyes burned. It was too quiet. It was 5 in the morning.

It was days like these that made Hajime hate living alone.


End file.
